


A Batuuesday Afternoon

by StarryWrites



Series: When On Batuu [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mama Cara Dune, Planet Batuu (Star Wars), Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryWrites/pseuds/StarryWrites
Summary: "We are not getting a Loth cat.""But every kid needs a pet!"Former Rebels, cute kids...you never know who you might find in the bustling marketplace of Black Spire Outpost...
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Series: When On Batuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	A Batuuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> I visited Batuu the other day and this little piece of fluff popped into my brain.
> 
> I suppose this AU is: everything is the same except R1 made it off Scarif and Luke never showed up to take Grogu. I just want all my babies to be happy, okay?

"Why are you hiding behind cargo crates?"

"Shhh! Get down," Jyn hissed, grabbing a fistfull of Cassian's shirt and tugging forcefully.

He tucked in next to her, joining in peering around the corner. 

"Who are we spying on? ISB? Troopers?"

"You see that couple at the creature stall? With the odd but kinda cute green baby?" She gave a slight nod in that direction.

"Heavily armed for a family outing," noted Cassian, taking stock of the various blasters and blades strapped to the Mandalorian and his partner.

"There's something off about them." Jym sipped on the to-go cup of caff clenched in her hands.

"Mercenaries don't usually travel with babies."

"Not like that. Remember how Chirrut found me on Jedah? It feels similar. A pull in the Force," Jyn whispered. "I need more information though, so I'm eavesdropping."

***

"We are not getting a Loth cat." 

"But-"

"No, Cara," Din sighed. "We're already being eaten out of house and home. We don't need another mouth terrorizing the ship."

"But every kid needs a pet," Cara pleaded, giving Din the biggest doe eyes she could muster. Then she whispered to the baby in her arms, "C'mon Grogu, show Daddy those big sad eyes."

He played along with her, letting his ears droop with a solemn coo.

"We are not doing that. Don't use him against me," Din objected with a pointed finger. "I didn't have a pet and I turned out fine."

"Bo-Katan said you were in a cult of...what was it again? Religious zealots? Your childhood doesn't count," she teased.

"Says the woman wanted for desertion and possible war crimes." 

"Hey, we both know the New Republic hasn't fixed shit. And the boss cleared up my chain code. At least I'm not a dumbass that accidentally became ruler and pissed off my princess or whatever." 

"She won it back!" Din motioned to the empty spot on his belt where the darksaber no longer hung.

"Bo shouldn't have had to fight you for it to begin with." 

"You saw me try to give it back first."

"Because you didn't even know your own people's customs!" 

"What does the darksaber have to do with getting a cat?" His hand came to rest on the cage of a Loth cat, for emphasis, which hissed in irritation.

"Everything!" She gestured with her whole body in a way that suggested she would have thrown her hands in the air if they were not currently occupied with a child.

"Cara!" Then quieter, "People are staring."

"You're wearing a tin can and we have a baby of species unknown. People stare anyway." 

***

"Jyn, they're just a normal couple bickering. We need to finish up." 

"Trust me, Cass. There's something more here." 

"You're not talking me into this one, _querida_." Cassian pressed a quick kiss to her temple before attempting to pull her away. 

"Oh, come on. It won't kill us this time," Jyn argued. "Running errands for Maz is fine and all but I need a little intrigue now and then. Don't you miss the adrenaline rush?'

"Sometimes, but we're still not staying."

She dug in her heels and yanked her arm out of his gentle grasp. "Wait, wait, wait! You need to see this!"

***

"Din Djarin, we are ge-" A tug on the hem of her shirt interrupted her. A boy, about 5 years old with freckles and a mop of dark hair, looked up at her eagerly. "Can I help you, little one?" 

"What's his name?" The boy motioned toward the baby in Cara's arms.

"This is Grogu," she explained patiently, taking a knee to lower them to eye level. 

"Hi, Grogu. I'm Ben. I really like your ears. Sometimes kids make fun of mine, but yours are really cool!" The boy seemed equal parts excited and bashful, wringing his hands even as his dark eyes sparkled. 

Grogu tilted his head and blinked. 

"You can talk through the Force too? I've got a lot of Jedi in my family - Mom, Uncle Luke, Auntie Ahsoka, Uncle Obi-Wan and granddad was the great General Skywalker during the Clone Wars! One day I'm gonna be a hero just like him." 

Cara gave Din a sideways glance, eyes wide, and mouthed "more Jedi!"

"You met Auntie 'Soka? She's a friend of your dad's?" Ben laughed at some unspoken comment. "Did you know the Auntie fought with the…? The…? The Nite Owls! During the Siege of Mandalore?" He looked toward Din, who only looked down at Cara helplessly. 

"That would explain how Bo-Katan knew where to find her."

"Maybe you need to take a history lesson from the kid," she laughed. "He probably knows the darksaber has to be won in battle."

"I've never met a Mandalorian before," Ben continued. "You are a real one, aren't you, sir?" 

"I...am." 

Cara smiled softly at his hesitant reply, knowing it was still a bit of a sore spot after what happened on Morak. "Yeah, he's a real one all right. You should see him in a fight. He's almost as good as Mama, right Grogu?" 

He babbled something in reply which left Ben looking unconvinced. 

She turned to get Din's take on the comment, but faltered at the tension he radiated. He slightly lifted his helmet to whisper in Cara's ear. "We're being watched."

She nodded in understanding and he stalked off in the opposite direction. 

"Ben, where are your parents," Cara asked gently.

"Uhh...dunno. Dad was doing boring grown-up stuff with Uncle Chewie at the docking bay and then I saw this really shiny blue butterfly so I followed it. Mom's home on Chandrila. She's a senator like Grandpa Organa." 

"Organa? Your mom is Princess Leia?" 

Ben nodded enthusiastically. 

"Son of a mudscuffer…Why don't you stay here with us until your dad or uncle finds you. This is no place for kids to be wandering alone."

***

"Drop your weapons and turn around slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them." 

"Dank ferrik," Jyn swore. "It's only a cup of caff in my hand." 

The couple turned to find the Mandalorian behind them, blaster drawn. "What do you want with The Child?" 

Cassian glanced at Jyn.

"I lied. It might kill us. So what's the plan," she whispered furiously. "I've never squared off against a Mandalorian but I know they aren't regular bucketheads. 

" _Dios mio_ ," Cassian sighed. 

The Mandalorian was unreadable under his armor but they took it as a good sign he hadn't shot them yet.

"We don't want any trouble. Let us go on our way and you can go back to your business," Cassian tried to bargain.

Silence. The blaster didn't waver. 

"We were with the Rebellion," Jyn blurted out, to diffuse the situation - she hoped. "On the team that captured the first Death Star plans. Ben is our nephew."

"Really?" Cassian remarked. "Giving up that much information? You've gone soft." 

"We _retired._ I doubt he's fond of the Empire and I didn't survive _all that_ to die like this."

"You've got to be kidding me." Din relaxed and holstered his blaster. He motioned toward where Cara was with the kids. "Come on. Let's go."

" _Tía_ Jyn! _Tío_ Cassi!" Ben lit up as he saw the Rebel couple approach. Jyn could scarcely hold back her own smile.

"Wandering off again, _hijito_?" Cassian scolded softly, ruffling the boy's hair. Jyn fawned over him as he showed off a toothy grin, pointing out the most recent one he lost.

"Crisis averted?" Cara inquired, standing to meet Din.

"Is it ever?" He responded dryly. "Friends of yours from the Rebellion?" 

Cara gave the pair a quizzical once-over. "I can't say I recognize them." 

"I'm not sure we actually ever met but I noticed your shock trooper tattoo. We were Rebel intelligence," Jyn explained. "I'm Jyn. This is my husband, Cassian."

"Rogue One team?"

Jyn nodded.

"I've heard the stories about what happened on Scarif."

"All exaggerated, I'm sure." 

"Regardless, you outran a blast from the Death Star. So what do war heroes want with us?"

"I think the Force was trying to bring me to your little guy." Jyn pulled a necklace from inside her shirt. The crystal glowed slightly as Grogu reached for it. "Kyber crystal. They once powered the Jedi's lightsabers." 

"Are you…?"

"Oh, no. My parents were scientists, studied kyber. My mother gave me this just before she…well, anyway. The Force moves in mysterious ways and I'm starting to think our real task must be getting this nugget home," Jyn explained, with a pointed look at Ben.

"Aww but _Tía_ , I want to stay and play with Grogu."

"We need to get you back to your dad before he shoots his mouth off to the wrong person and I'm sure Grogu's parents have things to do." Her free hand came to rest on Ben's shoulder, ready to steer him off to their next direction, as she turned her attention back to Cara. "Thank you for looking after him."

"It's the least I could do for The Princess."

"The princess?"

"I grew up on Alderaan."

"Of course," Jyn tapped the corner of her eye, a quiet comment on Cara's tattoo. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"War is cruel. But your team gave us hope." 

"Cassian once told me rebellions are built on hope," Jyn said with a knowing smile. "And he wasn't wrong. Even in the darkest moments I kept going because I found love, and a family. So did Leia. Seems like you did, too." 

Jyn booped Grogu on the nose, making him giggle.

"Word of advice Mando," Cassian offered quietly. "Knuckle under. Your wife will always win." 

"She's not my-"

"Sure she isn't," Cassian clapped a hand on a beskar-clad shoulder. "You live together?"

"We've been teaming up on bounties."

"You're raising a kid together." 

"She's been helping but she doesn't do the baby thing."

"Really?" He gave a slight nod toward Cara, who was absently petting a fuzzy ear with an adoring smile as Ben asked an endless stream of questions.

"She told me-'

"You were arguing over getting a cat. Whatever your marriage customs are, just get it over with."

Din was grateful for the protection of his helmet as he stared dumbfounded. 

"Jyn, Ben. Time to go."

"We may be retired from the espionage game, but if you find yourself in need of a friend don't hesitate to send a holo," Jyn said, programming a code into Cara's vambrace. "Document forging is my specialty."

"May the Force be with you," added Cassian, ushering their charge out of the market. 

Ben gave a small wave to Grogu, who returned the gesture, clearly happy to have made a friend.

Before they exited completely, Jyn turned to shout, "The strongest stars have hearts of kyber!" 

Cara and Din exchanged bewildered looks.

"What the kriff does that mean?"

 _"Mhi mirsh solus._ I think."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was going somewhere with this when I started but...idk. Maybe I'll revisit it one day.
> 
> I like to think that if Jyn lived she would have been good friends with Leia 🥲 
> 
> "Mhi mirsh solus" roughly translates to "we are idiots."


End file.
